Living the Part
by aslytherinincalifornia
Summary: I would love to say that I am completely different from my parents, that I would never think the same things as them. That the ideals that I was taught disgusted me, but the truth is that is only partly true. I am Piper Greenswood, and I am the Dark Heiress.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, so this is my first chapter of my first story! I am of course open constructive criticism in the comments section. Hopefully I will be able to post every Monday and Friday, but if life happens, so it might turn out to be every Monday *or* Friday. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

Prologue: the beginning of the prophesied

 _"_ _She will become the greatest witch of her age, destined to overthrow future enemies, and harness the power and abilities of her parents. Were she goes, she will draw envy, strength, hatred and allies. She shall have the control of those around her with a single word. Only a force greater than life will control her."_

 _Many kids are born under such special circumstances such as a prophecy. In fact I can only name two: Harry Potter and Piper Greenswood. By any accountant, Potter did not have an exactly nurturing childhood (unless you count living with abusive relatives until you're eleven years old and following that; almost being murdered every year as "nurturing"). The other child is Piper Greenswood. Me._

Professor Sybill Trelawney—who was wearing her usual 'outfit' of a robe and so many shawls that she looked more like a snowman than a human— was chained against the wall. Despite being poorly lit, Trelawney could tell that it was a wine cellar, but who's she did not know. She also knew that her hands were almost completely severed from her arms, bleeding profusely, her leg was burning to high hell and she felt sick. Not very encouraging.

Across the cellar, several (maybe two- four, it was hard to see through the lack of light) people were talking in low voices. Trelawney strained her ears, but picked up nothing other than the occasional "my Lord".

Though she didn't know were she was, Sybill Trelawney knew exactly _why._ For months now, Death Eaters have threatened and badgered her to join the Dark Lord on his quest to vanquish Harry Potter. The Dark Lord knew something very few knew; despite first impressions, Trelawney was a seer and could greatly benefit them. But each time, the stubborn professor refused to tell Voldemort where Potter was. Voldemort was getting desperate. Finally, they stopped blackmailing, threatening, and tracking her and decided to kidnap her.

Scared out of her wits, Trelawney started painfully banging against the wall. The group across the room turned as one and faced the prisoner. They walked over, with a tall bald, cold and intimidating man leading. On each side of him, a Death Eater, one woman and one man.

"Tut, tut. I thought I wanted you not to move, after all your are _my_ prisoner," drawled the male Death Eater. He had long bleach-white hair and extremely pale skin. If she had known better, Trelawney would have thought he was a ghost.

"Now Lucius, don't forget that while she may be residing in your cellar, you are also a prisoner. And, do I need to remind you that at the moment, she is higher valued than you?" came a snake-like, condescending voice. Lord Voldemort's. "However, that being said, Lucius is correct, you will need to be punished for stepping out of line after _I_ ordered you not too," he continued adding extra emphasis 'I' as to show who is actually in charge of orders.

" _Crucio."_ Professor Trelawney let out a loud scream and broke into spasms.

The woman on his right spoke for the first time, "Listen, you filthy little mud blood, While I would prefer to just torture the information out of you, we need you to be in more or less a mentally stable condition. But I'm not saying that we won't get some… _practice_ in," she said simply as she twirled her curved wand between her fingers. Before she spoke, Trelawney had not recognized the woman but hearing her voice made her remake that that woman was Bellatrix Lestrange; one of Voldemort's most loyal followers, and a deranged madwoman hardened by 13 years in the dementor- patrolled Azkaban. Knowing this, sent a shiver of dread down the professors back.

Pointing his wand at her, Lord Voldemort muttered a faint ' _Imperio'._ In an instant, Sybill's face went from housing worry-induced wrinkles to begin completely blank. She looked emotionless. Like someone who had no control of her actions.

Professor Trelawney's entire body tensed up as if it was a dog and had just sensed danger. She began to almost chant. Startled, Bellatrix flicked her wrist and retrieved her wand, asking "What the bloody hell is happening?!"

"Calm down, Bellatrix, this is exactly what I want."

 _"_ _She will become the greatest witch of her age, destined to overthrow future enemies, and harness the power and abilities of her parents. Were she goes, she will draw envy, strength, hatred and allies. She shall have the control of those around her with a single word. Only a force greater than life will control her. To harness and create this power, she must be born to another prophecied one, with the mother willing to curse her own kind."_


	2. Chapter 1: Life of a Heiress

_"_ _You must be the one to curse Piper, Bellatrix. There is no other option. That is what the prophecy says," said Voldemort._

 _"_ _But my lord, what does it mean that Piper overthrow 'future' enemies. And what do I curse her with?! You know, My Lord, that I am are than happy and grateful to have your heir, but I am unsure if this is the best plan. We don't even know if the so-called 'enemies' are even Potter. Besid—"_

 _"_ _Silence, Bellatrix. You shall do as I say. Curse the child with the Cortelius and Fromulius spells. I know from experience to trust what the professor prophases. Do not give me reason to doubt your abilities or loyalty, Bellatrix, for you will sorely regret it."_

 _"_ _Of course, My Lord, I am very sorry." Bellatrix said lamely._

 _"_ _Go, Bellatrix, curse the child and leave. I don't want to see you again today."_

 _As Bellatrix walked out, a single tear left her eye. Not for the child, but for her master dusting her off like a fly. After all she had done for him._

I jolted awake from the nightmare, finding myself breaking out in a cold sweat. These mysterious dreams had been occurring more often the closer I get to September 1. And with that being less than a day away, the nightmares were at an all time high. Glancing at the clock on my wall, I decide that 4 o'clock in the morning was late enough to get up.

'I have to think of a story. I can't go waltz in there, proclaiming that I'm the Dark Lord's Daughter.' I thought to myself. I had knew my parentage since I was a toddler, young enough to basically think. This is thanks to the remarkable Fromulius charm my wretched mother, Bellatrix Lestrange, put on me only after an hour of me being alive. Since then, I remember every single detail from every single day of my life.

The only people who know who I actually am are the Malfoy's and few inner circle Death Eaters. I had been fitted with a wand when I was five years old, extremely early for a wizard or witch. Before that, I took written courses about the history of Dark magic and such. When I got my wand, I began my classes. These include potions with Death Eater Severus Snape, Dark Arts with my mother, Ancient Runes with Lucius Malfoy, and tactical training with my father. While it may not seem like much, for a five year old, these were grueling classes that strained me immensely. I knew I was a powerful witch, and that if I learned how to harness my power and use it for good, I would be able to make a big difference. I, of course, never told anyone this.

A few months after I was born, another baby was born. His name was Harry James Potter. Though his name was on the sacred twenty-eight, James Potter had married a muggleborn making Harry a halfblood. Weeks after his birth, a rumor started to spread that the child and Dark Lord were mentioned in a prophecy. My father knew this was in fact true, because a new recruit, Severus Snape, had overheard Albus Dumbledore and a Seer conversing when the Seer had slipped into a trans and predicted a prophecy. Apparently Dumbledore found out about how Snape was eavesdropping and actually _hired_ the seer (who is semi-delusional) to teach at Hogwarts. When Severus told Voldemort, my father made a rash decision to kidnap the young infant. He entrusted a high-ranking death eater, whom I don't remember the name of. The Death eater wasn't very smart and was friends with the Potters, and he accidentally failed his mission. He was of course swiftly killed by my father. Reason number #13686 I dislike my parents. Harry was found in muggle London and thank god, he was relatively unharmed.

My routine did not differ very much other than the occasional raid or Death Eater meeting which Voldemort would put me in charge of (undercover, of course, much to the hilarious anger, jealousy , and confusion of other members). I did have some friends, like Draco Malfoy or Linna Avery. Draco and I were close in age, and, much to my dismay, both our parents thought that it would be a great idea if we were married to each other against our wills.

While having exactly two friends that are either a) engaged to you or b)you unintentionally scare them out of their wits (Linna) or c) both, is _so_ great, I was really desperate for some real friends. Friends who didn't plan murders for fun or know my parents. So in the summer of 1991, I decide to try and convince my father to let me go to Hogwarts. I was still a huge secret, no one in the war knew about me, so it would be easy to blend in as a typical Slytherin.

"Father, may I talk to you for a moment," I say as I walk gracefully into his quarters and curtsy.

"What do you need, Daughter?"

"Sir, I was hoping that with the war stilling going on, and me being of the typical age, not to mention Draco is also going, I would be a to attend Hogwarts. I know that it is not what was originally planned when mother and you had me, but I feel as though I would be a valuable source at Hogwarts. Children talk. Some of the talk could be true."

"Piper, I'm sorry but the risk is too high. Bellatrix and I know what we want you to do until we public announce you to the world."

"Father, with all due respect, you are desperate for news about Potter and the Order. Potter is the same age as me and will be starting as well. If I go, I can perhaps get intel from him. If I go, it won't be for me, it will be or the Death Eaters and for you."

"I shall think about it. If you do go," Voldemort said icily. I knew I had won. "—you do go, it will be most important that you keep a low profile, and be as useful there as you are here."

"I will, sir, you can trust me. Thank you for your consideration," I leave before he can change his mind.


	3. Chapter 2: The letter

**Hey guys! so this is chapter 2... I am hoping it not to boring but, if it is, I'm so sorry. in the next two-three** **chapters, not a lot will happen, but after that, it should be adventure-packed! please bear with me until then, though.** **Enjoy and thanks for reading!**

Chapter 2: the letter

The summer passed in a excited frenzy. My father had changed his mind at least three times about me going to Hogwarts because Dumbledore was headmaster but each time I convinced him that I would be useful there as much as here. When my mother was informed of the plan, she went crazy with joy. In her twisted mind, I would go there and spend every minute of every hour torturing the muggleborns and half bloods. And especially Dumbledore. Because I still had not officially came out yet as the the Dark Heiress (that what my title will be), everyone but a handful of people know me as the daughter of the Dark Lord. Others know me as the extremely mysterious Death Eater that somehow got into power and good ideals of Voldemort.

To maintain that secrecy, I started taking extra Occulumency lessons with my father. I had always been an extremely good Legilimens but so is Dumbledore, and the last thing Voldemort needs is for Dumbledore to know that Voldemort has an Heir. Since Dumbledore is also a Legilimens, this skill was important to the new plan.

Finally, the summer passed, and September was coming in a week. The morning of my eleventh birthday, I received my letter, I was so excited. My hands were shaking and I silently cursed myself for showing so much emotion and weakness. This is dangerous. The more emotion I show, the easier it is for my father to read my mind. So I set my letter down and calmed myself down acting like I hadn't waited this for my entire life. When I finally determined that I was emotion-less enough to open the letter I was relieved to find that I would be able to go. After I read the letter, I set it down again, and asked my father,

"Can I go see Draco to see if he's gotten his letter, Father?"

"Yes, but remember to be back before dusk as we have that raid."

"Of course, father. Thank you."

Dropping a tiny curtsey to both my parents, I walked out of the dining hall, and closed the door. After the door was closed, I sprinted to the apparition point. Since my father is a hated by the world and many people would enjoy killing him, our house, the Lestrange Manor, had a ton of protection spells on it. There is a small area in the house where there is no anti-apparition spell, so we can go in and out. Focusing hard on where I want to go, I heard a loud, sharp crack and felt a sickening sensation. I have been apperating since I was nine, when I was preparing for my first raid. I was training with the Death Eater Kathln Foweyer when my father came in with a blinding rage. Foweyer and I were dueling and when I saw my father enter the room, I got distracted, Foweyer seized it and sent a _Crucio_ in my direction. I dodged it but my opponent wasn't so lucky. It turned out that Foweyer had been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix and sold out information in return for protection. She was responsible for the loss of 35 Death Eaters in a then-recent battle. Seeing her being tortured, all I wanted was to get out. Then all of sudden I went spinning in the air, and after a second, found myself on my bed. Foweyer was tortured for hours then killed.

The familiar spinning sensation ended and I found myself in the Parlor of the Malfoy Manor. Looking around the familiar room, my eyes land on the expensive white sofa that's against the wall. A stretched out figure is draped across the couch and I recognized the boy as Draco Malfoy. Cringing— his mother would throw a royal fit if she found him like that— I quietly walk across the room, and gently shake Draco awake. His grey eyes shot open and and his body tensed up, only relaxing after he realized it was only me, not his mother, or worse, his father.

"Hey, stranger. Did you have to scare the hell out of me?"he said. Though he tried to wear an angry face, his voice was noticeably relieved.

"Yes, yes I did. How else could I wake you up?"

"Like a normal person. Or is that too hard for you?"

"I guess I could have not woken you up at all. I could have asked you dear mummy to wake you. Would that have been better?"I reply in a falsely sweet voice.

He cringed, probably imagining what would have happened if she came in while he was asleep.

"As your future husband, I ask you not to do that again."

"As your future wife, Draco, I can do whatever the heck I want to do."

"While its _great_ to see your wretched face again, why are you here?"

"I can't say the same about seeing you," I say coolly, "I just wanted to see if you got your Hogwarts letter yet."

"I don't think so. I've been outside all day. Why have you gotten yours yet?"

"Ya."

"Is your father going to let you go?"

"Yes, I convinced him that I would be able to be as useful there as here. I could spy on Dumbledore."

"Nice, but I don't think the idiot Dumbledore is going to let a first year with no apparent talent spy on him."

"Thank you for underestimating me." I say coldly, silently reminding him that though we may get married in the far future, I am still superior.

"Th-thats not what I meant. I-I meant that even though you're super talented, people are going to think that your just the average first year. Its not like you going to walk around spouting out that your the Dark Lord's daughter are you?"Draco said nervously. He knew that he crossed a line.

"No, I am not a fool. I have been instructed to keep a low profile until I'm older. Of course this upsets the original plan of me coming out, but I think I'll still be able to take over as planned," I replied, choosing my words carefully, knowing how much I want to give away.

"And at Hogwarts, i'll be the only one to know about your parents right?"

Of course he wants to be the only one to know, its a great reason to blackmail someone.

"Of course not, some will know. I have Severus and a couple spies."

"Yes, of course."

Suddenly, a tall and pretty woman walked in.

"Draco, get up now, your father is looking for you," she said quickly. Seeing me for the first time she added this time in a sweeter voice, "ah Piper, how nice to see you, would you like to come and have some tea?"

"Yes please, ma'am. Thank you. I just came to see if Draco had gotten his Hogwarts letter."

"Really? Well, you're just in time. Draco, honey the letter is in the library."

We rushed into the library.

"We should go to diagon alley together. That way it'll be less suspicious," suggested Draco. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I have to go. I'll ask my father."

"Bye, Piper."

"Bye, Draco. See ya soon."

Apparating away, I thought about my story. Of course I'll present myself as a pureblood, but I still had to think about what I would say my parents are. Maybe I could say my parents were killed in the war. I quietly laughed at the irony of my story.


	4. Chapter 3: Slytherins and Sorting

Chapter 3: The Slytherins and Sorting

"RAVENCLAW!" Declared the musty old hat that was sitting a new Ravenclaw's head. I was too distracted to hear her name. No matter, I'll hear it soon enough. I wasn't particularly worried about my house. Voldemort carried the blood of Slytherin, so I was pretty much guaranteed to get Slytherin.

As the deputy headmistress, Minerva Mcgonagall, read from a list of names, I looked around at my new surroundings. The dining hall was huge and had four tables in it, with the roof enchanted to show a storm. I raised my eyebrows sightly, impressed.

"Piper Greenswood." Mcgonagall called lookin up from the scroll she had been reading the names off from. I walked up, and sat on the small wooden stool. The Sorting Hat hadn't even touched my head when it shouted out,

"SLYTHERIN!" Just as before when the other kids got sorted into Slytherin, boos and hisses erupted from the table. You could barely hear the cheers from the lone Slytherins. As I walked through the boos, I discreetly snapped my fingers and all the disapproving noises turns into cheers. The Slytherins looked startled and stared at me as I sat down, wondering how I got all those cheers.

The sorting went on, and a couple minutes later, I heard the name Harry Potter. As my fathers sworn enemy, my head shot up and I observed the sorting. Unlike me, the sorting seemed to take a long time to determine Potter's house. In my mind, I silently willed the hat to sort Potter into Slytherin. After a few minutes, the hat opened it cut (which functioned as its mouth) and declared,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

As one, the Slytherins booed while the Gryffindors went mental. They've done it. They got the famous Harry Potter.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, with Draco getting sorted into Slytherin as expected. I was edited to start my new story. My new life.

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _As expected, I got sorted in to the Noble house of Slytherin. Draco also. I have my first classes tomorrow. I will try to keep a low profile as you instructed, Father, but I also think it best that at one point, I reveal myself to a select number of people. As I said, the children have been talking, and I learned that Potter has refused Draco's attempt to befriend him, choosing one of the blood-traitor Weasleys instead. I know it is in the future, but I am think, what if I reveal myself to the Order Of the Phoenix in my fourth or fifth year, under the false guise of wanting to betray the Death Eaters. If I do so, I could leave breadcrumbs of false information, causing them to trust me and in return, give me information which I would then hand over to you. I know that is what Severus is for, but the more spies, the better for us. Please give me your opinion on this idea._

 _Yours Faithfully_

 _Piper Greenswood_

 _Dark Heiress_

I set my quill down and sigh. They won't like the plan, I can already tell. But they might pleasantly surprise me. Folding the short letter into thirds, and placing it in a envelope, I think of what would happen if I actually overthrow my father, becoming the Lady of Gaunt. It would be unlikely, but if some how, some way, it happens, I will be in full control of the Wizarding world. I would be invincible.

I would love to say that I am completely different from my parents, that I would never think the same things as them. That the ideals that I was taught disgusted me, but the truth is that is only partly true. Do I believe that muggleborns are unworthy of magic? No. Do I think that The world would be better off with only pureblood wizards in it? No, that would make it impossible for us to survive. But do I have a dark soul? Yes. One time, when we were about nine years old, Linna and I were discussing what we wanted our lives to become. Linna said that she wanted to get married, be rich, and live in a huge manor filled with candles. She loved candles. When she told me that, I thought about how—while I do like candles—I like the scent of blown out candles. I crave smoke over sweetness. I guess that can sum up everything about me. I can enjoy a thing while it lasts, but above all, I crave the end. The smoke. I love my parents, but in an extremely weird way, with hate at the forefront. But I would do anything to protect them and make them proud of me.

The week passes in a flurry of excitement, new classes, new people, and hexing (and getting hexed) less-than-friendly people.

The next thing I do after I write that letter to my parents is to visit my godfather, Severus Snape. I decided to familiarize myself to the potions classroom, knowing that it would help me. Even though it is only a few minutes away from the Common Room, it takes me over thirty minutes to get there because of some pesky first year, Susan Bones. She was lost, so I had to tell her that unless she wanted to get cursed into oblivion, the dungeons aren't the place for a Hufflepuff to be.

Walking into the freezing classroom, my shoulders eased and I felt a warm feeling. Like I was at home. Potions has always been my forte, and I loved it. With a great teacher like Severus, it was hard not to. Closing the heavy dungeon door, Severus looked up from the paper he was writing on. Setting his quill down, he got up from his large, wooden desk, and walked over to me. His jet-black hair was as greasy as always, his eyes like a dark tunnel. The robes he was wearing were different though. Instead of the usual dark red or green robes he wore when we bought me, these were black with a cue thing in the back. I thought it made him look more professional. Striding across the room, he embraced me like a father. He was the more fatherly than my own kin.

"Hello, Piper. How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Well enough. How do you like it in Slytherin?"

"It's very cutthroat. But the children all seem to support the Dark Lord, so I guess that's good."

"Yes, it is cutthroat. The first thing I learned here was to not show weakness, or else your housemates will make your life turn to misery," he said darkly, "but of course you won't need that advice," he finished fondly.

"I saw Raven at the feast, but not since. Do you know where she has been?" Raven was Severus's daughter, and a close friend, though she was two years older than me.

"I don't know, probably in her dorm or the library," he said simply. The Snape children were extremely independent, and raven has been know to disappear for days at a time.

"Have you met any other professors yet?" He asked me.

"No, just you. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Remember not to anger Mcgonagall. She would be happy to take away as many points as fair from a Slytherin."

"Thank you, I'll remember that."

"You should probably go now, get unpacked."

"Alright, goodnight Severus.''

"Goodnight Piper."

Slowly walking back into my dorm, I redress into a set of pajamas, then climb into bed, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Malfoy in the Morning

Chapter 4: Malfoy in the Morning

On Monday morning, I woke early. I didn't want to be late for my first class, Charms. I hadn't paid any attention at the feast, so I wasn't able to catch a glimpse of any of the professors. All I knew was that the professor was a former Gryffindor, and wasn't very strict. I knew that if she would develop any favorites, it would probably be a Gryffindor. But I knew that if I tried hard enough, I could charm my way to that list. Not to mention, those with the best grades are usually the favorites. And there is no doubt, I will get the best grade.

I always woke up early, since Mother and Father did not tolerate slackers. But when I sat up in bed, I noticed that all my housemates that were in my dorm were still asleep. Snorting at their laziness, I cast a silencing charm around me so I can move around without waking anybody. I opened my wardrobe and looked at the robes. They were black with emerald green trimming. On the right hand chest, there was the emblem of Hogwarts, with the mantra, " Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" I was fluent in both French and latin so I knew that it translated roughly to "Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

Magicking my clothes on, I walked into the bathrooms and washed my face and brushed my teeth and hair. Quickly braiding it into two French braids, I walked down to the common room. I still had an hour until breakfast but I was ravenous. Ignoring my stomach, I wasn't surprised to see Draco sitting on a huge armchair next to the fire, reading a book. Walking over, I dropped myself into the chair next to him and struck up a conversation.

"So did you write your parents?"

"Yup. They weren't surprised." His voice seemed gloomy, but I brushed it off as my mind playing tricks on me. In fact, his entire face seemed gloomy with the light of the fire reflecting off his pale skin.

"I heard about Potter. Pretty stupid that he refused you."

Draco nodded his head in agreement, saying "Ya, but remember that boy in Madam Malkin's?"

Remembering who he was talking about, the timid boy who talked to Draco while we were getting our robes fitted, I nodded my head.

"Well, it turns out that that boy was Potter," he said and I over dramatically gasped. Slightly laughing at my theatrics, he continued "So when I said all that dirt on the half giant, Hagrid we decided to choose a blood traitor instead of me. Not surprised, really," he finished simply.

"Ugh, and we have _three_ classes with them," I said, pulling out my schedule and checking it. I was hard to read in the dim light but I managed to make the names of the classes and who we have them with. "Looks like Charms, Potions, and DADA," Groaning at the last class.

"Defense will be the easiest. Professor Quirell is teaching that. He was a Ravenclaw, but apparently he went out to find the Dark Lord, but came back pretty messed up. Idiot Dumbledore still hired him though. Potions will be a breeze, especially for you. But Charms and Transfiguration will be torture. Potters dear mummy teaches Charms." He spat out.

"WHAT?!" I practically shout, my heart dropping. I was looking forward to Charms, but now I have to deal, in one class, with both Harry Potter and his mud-blood mom, "And here I was looking forward to that stupid class," I say miserably.

"At least no one knows _your_ parents," Draco said equally miserable.

"Yeah, well this is just _peachy,"_ I say bitterly.

"On the bright side, we have each other," He is interrupted by my critical snort, "and Drenk and Snape."

"On the bright side? Seriously Draco, were you even there at the feast yesterday? Everyone, and I mean everyone, _hates_ Slytherin. Snape even warned me about other Slytherins."

"Well, you'd ya look at that, I didn't know you campaigning for Miss Popularity. Because if you are, you better get a transfer to perfect little Gryffindor." Comes an unfamiliar voice.

I look up and see Pansy Parkinson, another Slytherin.

Looking at her tiny nose, green eyes, and long, dark brown hair, I feel a tinge of disgust and hate. If there is one thing I don't believe in, it's love at first sight. More like hate at first sight.

Her eyes graze over me, and land on Draco. Instantly those critical eyes turn soft, and voice squeaky.

"Hi, my names Pansy. Pansy Parkinson. Nice to meet you. Whats your name?" She says very quickly, embarrassed, embarrassed, she starts blushing madly.

I can see Draco containing (though barely) a smirk, he stands, reached for her hand, gently kissed it, answering "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, and it is the upmost pleasure to meet you." What we refer to as his "Malfoy Heir Act'' is in full swing, charming his way to her heart. Parkinson now bats her eyelashes so much, it looks like a workout, and says (evermore sickeningly), "Hi"

Obviously hoping to avoid a conversation with her, Draco smoothly, and in a voice full of faked regret, said, "Im afraid that I have to go, but I hope that we can meet again and soon?"

"Of-of course, bye Draco."

Draco swept off, and, somehow knowing that I did not want to be left alone with the girl, linking his arm in mine, taking me with him. I tensed up, because with my experience, any touch is one that comes either before or after a punishment. Walking out of the Common Room, he stops just outside of it, and motions for me to sit.

"Sorry for grabbing you like that, I just assumed that you didn't want to be alone with that prat,'' he says apologetically. I feel a stab of pity for him as I see the fearing his eyes.

"It's fine, I just wasn't expecting it. That's all," I say, getting out my wand, I watch as this time, he tenses , expecting punishment, only to relax when I mutter _Lumos,_ and the tip of of my wand lights up.

"Is it just me or or you starving?" I remark casually, laughing inside at his temporary horror.

"Yeah, lets go to breakfast, before little Miss. Attachment starts tracking us," he said, grinning at the new nickname for Parkinson.

Walking out of the chilly dungeons, I reply, "I don't know about Miss Attachment. What about 'Fancy Barfinson'."

Malfoy snorts at my feeble attempt at a nickname. "Amateur."

"True,'' I admitted, "But Mrs. Pansy Malfoy has a certain ring to it, don't you think?" He fakes a gagging noise, showing his disgust at the joke. Focused on maneuvering this huge and unfamiliar castle, we walk in silence for a bit.

"They should really give first years a map," Draco mumbled bitterly as we took a corner and entered the Great Hall. Suddenly, two boys ram into me and Draco, sending us all to the floor. Anger boiling inside me (Not helped by the fact that my head was pounding by the impact of the fall), I reached for my wand and spun around. Potter and Weasley.

"Well, well, well, if it's not Potty and _Weasel._ In a hurry are you?" Draco drawled, in full Heir Mode, this time, only less charming.

"Yes, Malfoy," Potter practically spat, "In case that big head of yours didn't notice, its almost 8:30. Classes start soon."

"Wow, paint me impressed. _Potty_ know how to tell time," I taunted, "Must've took you a while, didn't it?"

"Malfoy's already rubbing off of you, huh? Whats your name?" Weasley asked interestingly, staring at my brown hair.

"Piper Greenswood."

"Oh, Harry, there you are!" Yelled a girls voice. Potter spun around and saw Hermione Granger, another Gryffindor, come running to him. Eyeing us, she stopped, "Why are talking to Malfoy, Harry?"

"I wasn't, Hermione. We accidentally ran into them."

"Oh. Well shouldn't we go to breakfast? C'mon Ron, lets go." She added as she stalked away.

"Filthy Mudblood." Draco growled as he himself walked into the Great Hall. I followed after him, thinking about how miserable Charms will be.


End file.
